Special Kisses
by OwlGirl98
Summary: 12 year olds Hikaru and Koaru make a promise, will a box of Pocky and a fangirl break that promise? Written for a good friend of mine.


**HEY GUYS- Hey, so I was inspired to write a story for my Friends OTP – Hitachin Twincest, SO HERE IT IS~ This is the first Story/chapter I have written in a while, I hope it's okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay So I DON'T Own Ouran!**

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, were inseparable. They did everything together – they shared their birthday with each other, slept together, studied together and at times, even bathed together. They knew from an early age that they loved each other, so they made a promise, that they would never be romantically involved with, kiss or sleep with **(AN: NOTHING DIRTY GUYS, MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER)** anyone other than themselves . I guess you could say that Hikaru and Koaru were both the jealous and over protective type. They made an exception of course when they started at the host club, but that was different. The feelings they had for the customers could never compare to the ones that they harboured for each other.

_**Flashback – 3 years earlier**_

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin were playing in the yard; they never did get to play outside much. Being rich, they owned all of the latest video games and usually entertained themselves with those, completely ignoring the 4 acres of land that lay outside their bedroom window. _

_Today was different. The sun was hot in the sky, lining the clouds that hung around it with a silver glow. The twins threw a ball back and forth towards each other, laughing when either one of them failed to catch the ball. Maids usually stood at their bedroom window and watched their your masters play (on the rare occasion they did go outside) _

"_Say, Hikaru…" Kaoru trailed off as he caught the ball that was thrown to him. his eyes left his twin's and traveling to the ground._

"_Yeah, what is it, Kaoru?" _

_The younger twin hesitated "You won't ever stop loving me will you, I mean, we are not exactly the most normal couple, and I am not sure if…" He started to tremble "I-I'm not sure if…if y-you-"_

"_Stop" Hikaru stepped towards his younger brother "Don't think that…b-because" Hikaru felt a blush spread across his cheeks "I will always love you." Hikaru reached out with shaking hands and gently stroked his brother's jaw with his thumbs. He finally drew his brother closer and brushed his lips over Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru blushed at his brother's closeness and gently stepped away. _

"_Let's make a promise, Hika! We will never kiss anyone else, other than ourselves, I want our kisses to be special, so let's not give any kisses away to others. We can save them for each other! "_

_Hikaru Smiled and nodded to his twin, showing his younger brother, that he was happy with this arrangement._

"_Let's go back inside, Koaru!"_

**3 years later**

"…Ru….. Hika… ru… HIKARU!"

Hikaru turned his head to glance at his brother, who was currently waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hikaru, you were spacing out? What were you thinking about?"

Hikaru's eye's travelled over to the Customers, who were currently staring at the boys in anticipation; they loved the brotherly love show. Even the eyes of some of the customers currently being entertained by Tamaki, the host king, were traveling over to watch the show of brotherly love.

Hikaru turned back to his brother, "You of course, you are the only thing I think about, Kaoru, I thought you knew that~!"

This of course, sent the group of girls into hysterics, screaming about brotherly love, and what-not. This was of course until one of the girls pulled a box out of her bag. The box was small and red, and on the front was a picture of (Presumably) the product. Small sticks covered in chocolate. The box was labelled – POCKY.

"My brother found these in a commoner's supermarket, apparently they are really yummy."

Hikaru Turned towards the said girl. "May I try one, Lovely Lady?"

The girl covered her mouth and giggled. "Sure! But you have to play a game when you eat it!"

This sounded interesting so Hikaru agreed. There was no harm in playing an innocent game was there? And a game is a great was to finish the day, is it not? The girl Began to open the packet, carefully opening the box, before reaching in and Pulling out a compact packet. This too was ripped open to reveal the chocolate treats.

One of the girls Pulled a piece out and placed it in her mouth while her friend explained the rules. "What you have to do is place one end of the stick in your mouth, and Kira-chan here will put the other end in her own. Then you start eating your respective ends, the one who eats the most wins!" She said this, thou with a gleam in her eye. Oh well, on with the game.

So Hikaru took his end in his mouth, and began to nibble on his end. The said 'Kira' was doing the same, and as they drew closer, a slight blush danced across her cheeks. The gap between them began to close, and the red haired Host's nose slid against his customer's. and in that moment, he knew what would come next. And it did. His mouth brushed against the said customer and in that moment time seemed to slow down, and his brain went fuzzy… This… this was breaking that promise. …"_We will never kiss anyone else, other than ourselves, I want our kisses to be special, so let's not give any kisses away to others. We can save them for each other!"…_

The thoughts cleared and his eyes shot open. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, He had broken that promise that he made to Kaoru all those years ago. How would Kaoru react? Pushing the customer away, he turned and ran out of the room, tears now streaming down his face. He heard Tamaki yell at him to apologise for pushing the said girl, who was now crying on the floor of the Music room. He didn't pay it any attention thou, he needed to get out of there, he needed to…

He had ran half was down the hallway when he felt a hand grab his, and pull him back spinning him around to face the owner of the hand. His brother and love stood before him with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Hikaru… why did you run?"

Hikaru was shaking and found it hard to speak the words that were forming in his mind. "T-the promise Koaru… I broke t-that promise that w-we ma-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Hikaru Stiffened before melting into his brother's kiss. These were those special moments, special kisses that only he and Kaoru could share, it was entirely different to the one he shared with the Customer in that pocky game. This one was filled with love, and made his heart beat wildly in his chest. He felt like nothing else mattered in the world.

His brother pulled away and held Hikaru's face in his hands. "Don't you see the difference? Feel the difference? That is a special kiss, these special kisses can never be shared with any others. I know that you will never give those special kisses to anyone else, so don't worry, Hika!"

And in that moment, that promise had been changed…

_We will never give our special kisses to anyone else; we can save them for each other!"_

**Was that okay? Yes? No? PLEASE REVIEW! No Flames tho, cause that gets discouraging! HOPED YOU LIKED IT~!**

**OwlGirl98**


End file.
